


I'm Coming Home to You - Stucky

by buckmebarnes1



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Army, Captain America - Freeform, Drabble, Drama, M/M, Songfic, Stucky - Freeform, The Winter Soldier - Freeform, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 19:53:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17066048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckmebarnes1/pseuds/buckmebarnes1
Summary: Songfic based on Gunslinger, in which Bucky Barnes is coming back home from war to be with Steve again, even if it's only for just a few hours.





	I'm Coming Home to You - Stucky

December 25, 1943.

_Yeah, you've been alone, I've been gone for far too long. But with all that we've been through, after all this time, I'm coming home to you._

         The sun was already beginning to dawn behind the ice-covered mountains to shine at the top of the American sky, still bringing in a chilly Christmas morning. The old train tinkled the wagons over the rusty ragged rails as if sliding only over the snow. The locomotive left a black trail of smoke behind as it traveled back to New York, taking travelers back to their homes or even visitors eager to see the famous New York Christmas.

         Among them, James Buchanan Barnes was returning home. Sitting by the window, he watched through the glass the alabaster-colored snow that stretched all around, wishing the train could carry him faster. From inside the pocket of his camouflaged uniform, he removed a box of cigarettes and smoked one more in the failed attempt to calm down, such was the anxiety of reaching his destination. For a long time he did not know what it was like to be home.

         In a few minutes - which seemed to pass like hours, the train reached its final stop at Grand Central Station. Barnes was one of the first to leave the train, taking with him only the backpack also camouflaged from the American army that stored a few belongings. There was no luggage, just the nostalgia he carried in his chest and some bad memories from the last battle he'd been in.

         A taxi dropped him off the corner of Saint Peter Street and from there he walked toward his address. A well-known address that Barnes would never forget, no matter how long he might stay away. From the sidewalk where he was walking, he watched carefully the houses decorated with Christmas decorations from the ground to their roofs. The snowmen with carrot nose and button eyes reminded him of his childhood when his parents would help him to build them in the backyard of the house where he grew up. Memories that have been corrupted over the years fighting battles in unfamiliar lands, for reasons he would never understand.

       The Christmas lights that hung from the roofs of each house gave an even more festive mood to the date. But ahead, this one house was different from all the others. Not for the decoration. No... That one in particular was not decorated. There were no Christmas lights or snowmen in the yard, not even a garland on the door. There was nothing. Standing in front of the house, Barnes watched only the faded colors of the wooden walls and the aged look of the partly ice-covered roof. Steve had never been a fan of Christmas to say the least.

        The combat boots sank in the snow as Barnes walked into the yard through the driveway, from where no car could get out due to the thick layer of ice there. Steve was not a fan of outside services either - he never took the snow out of the yard.

_I've always been true, I've waited so long just to eat you. I'm making it through._

  
         In front of the door, Barnes adjusted the strap on his shoulder and did not hesitate to knock.

        Steve took what seemed to be forever to open the goddamn door. But none of it mattered now that he was there: his extremely green eyes were tiny with sleep, his hair half bumpy, his cheeks completely red from the cold, as well as the tip of his reddened nose that made him look childish, even though that snobby boy from Brooklyn that he had met, has much more stout arms and broad shoulders now. These were exposed for the lack of a T-shirt, Steve was wearing only old sweatpants. Even in the harsh winter of the city, he always refused to sleep in clothes.

          Barnes needed to laugh when Steve took several moments to fully wake up and realize he was there. But when he noticed it, it took no more than half a second to curl his rosy lips up in a disbelieving smile, as if he did not believe what he saw. And as if his chest inflated with joy at seeing him after so much time, he took the first step toward reunion, wrapping his arms around the other in order to pull him inside in a crushing embrace. He was grateful that Barnes had come back in one piece.

          Without hesitation, Barnes let the rucksack slip off his shoulder and fall to the floor, freeing his arm to complete the bond, hugging him back. His body ached in Steve's arms because of the force applied on his fractured ribs, but that did not matter now that he was home again. Nothing would prevent him from loosening the knot of longing that gripped his heart.

_It's been far too long, we've proven our love over time's so strong, in all that we do._

            After some time in the embrace, it was Barnes who undid the bond just so that his face could line up with Steve's again. The glances met and there they went a few more long moments. Since they were children they would look into each other's eyes without saying anything. This was how they knew how much they loved each other: without uttering a word.

           And then, in a flash, the door closed. Against it, Barnes's body was launched almost sharply. A groan of pain was replaced by a cynical smile as his back hit the wooden door. That's why Steve's body came next and to cover Barnes'. The green buttons of the camouflaged uniform began to be broken by his trembling fingers, opened one by one with Steve's uncontrollable haste.

          The shirt was thrown to the floor and without delay the lips joined in an urgent kiss. Barnes's hands explored Steve's bare back as the enslaving tongues explored each other, extracting their flavors and impregnating them in their mouths. Steve's eyes were closed as Barnes kept his open; he did not want to miss a second of that moment.

         The touches were becoming more intense, the hands no longer controlled their paths. Every inch of skin was well explored by each. The heat emanating inside contrasted with the cold outside.  
The combat boots were kicked away by a bemused Barnes, the camouflaged trousers were then taken off by a more accommodating Steve, now as slowly as possible. He knew how to torture the other.

          The black boxer was marked by the volume already formed between Barnes' legs. The other did not have to work too much to make him completely hard.  
A playful, victorious smile on Steve's part preceded a forged groan next to Barnes' ear as his hand sneaked to cover over the boxer's fine fabric, feeling all the excitement of the other pulsing in his palm, which only grew with the touch .

           A swearword left Barnes' rosy lips as his belly tightened and the heat built against the other's body. And with his palm on Steve's chest, Barnes pushed him to the couch in the corner of the room. Their bodies collapsed on it in a contest for space until Barnes was able to immobilize the other under him. Both liked to play and would usually win the game the one who convinced the other to give in. However, Steve waited too long for the other to waste time with it now. If Barnes wanted him, he would have then.

          Steve's dark sweatpants were thrown onto the rug in the center of the room and next to it, the boxer he wore underneath, thus freeing himself from the grip he felt on his fully erect member and with each movement throbbing a little harder.

        Under Bucky Barnes' body, Steve's body was fully delivered. As he was slowly invaded, his hands explored Barnes' clear and marked skin to record his texture beneath his palms. Every detail was captured by Steve eyes, which watched Barnes, his Bucky, with tenderness and devotion; the slightly black hair that framed his face, the pale skin of his pectoral completely naked making him irresistible and even more inviting to the touch.

       His hands traced the sides of Barnes' body, modeling the soft skin that covered his ribs. Barnes moaned, a mixture of pleasure and pain as the other's fingers touched one of the strands of his broken rib. And seeing this, Steve found a way to soften his pain. His lips moistened, he spread kisses down Barnes' neck as his member slid inwardly at a pleasurable pace for both of them. His lips traced an invisible trail of kisses, and the most tender were left over the many scars and bruises that spread through Barnes' soft skin.

         In a way to discount the pleasure that dominated his body, Barnes slid one hand up to Steve's buttocks, pressing it against his body so that it held even deeper inside. At this time the other hand stroked his short blond hair, pulling it between his fingers during the countless moans that escaped his mouth without being able to be controlled.

         Steve's member was also having some well deserved attention, never neglected. Barnes' skilled left hand masturbated him at the same frenetic pace of the thrusts that carried his member to Steve's most sensitive spots. The combinations of touches and movements resulted in the mixture of moans that both let rise from their throats in a desperate way to express the satisfaction they caused in each other. Such was the chemistry that united them.

  
         And then they came together. Inside Steve, the remnants of the immeasurable pleasure that Barnes felt. In Barnes' hand, the pleasure of a rapturous Steve delivered to weariness. The gasping breaths merged as the proximity of the lips also allowed the gazes to cross again and one could see in the other the size of the longing they carried in their hearts.

           The clothes on the floor of the room and the fire burning in the fireplace as the snow fell slowly and lazily outside gave the place a loving atmosphere. Lying on Barnes' chest, Steve fingered the army identification plates that were hanging in his neck. Barnes admired the other's handsome face. The torturous images of the war, the rumbling noises of explosions and ceaseless rifles were forgotten when he was next to him, replaced by the lull brought by Steve's green eyes. The well-drawn features and the smile as sweet as it could be were more than enough to make him feel in peace at that moment.

           Silently, they enjoyed each other's company after endless years without seeing each other.  
They remained there for the rest of the day, exchanging caresses and love swearings that for the moment made them forget about the real war they fought together against distance when they were far away.

           The day stretched out in such way, with bodies united warming each other on the couch, celebrating Christmas in their own way, making love as much as possible.

           "Merry Christmas, punk." Barnes said even when Christmas had come to an end. The antique clock hands on one of the rustic furniture in the room pointed midnight sharp. The other did not respond, sleeping peacefully still on his chest in a quiet snore. Barnes sealed his lips and allowed himself to fall asleep even if he wanted to stop the clock and spend the eternity observing all the tranquility that was in the gentle traits of his loved one.

          In the morning, Steve woke up on the couch with Barnes returning to the same camouflaged uniform in which he arrived. He slowly buttoned the buttons of his shirt before rearranging the identification plates on his chest and then completing his uniform in combat boots and hanging the backpack on his shoulder. It was time to go back.

           Steve did not question him. He never did. None of them would touch the subject when it came to farewell. Steve did not like to see him leave as much as Barnes did not like to leave him.

           With that thought, Steve took him in his car back to the Grand Central Station. Neither of them said anything along the way. Only sad looks and smiles were exchanged as the minutes passed. Waiting for the train that would take Barnes back to the war station, which would then send him to another country, hearts massacred their rib cages. It was a race against time.

         The train pulled up on its proper platform. The passengers who had waited patiently before, began to fill it, leaving only Bucky Barnes and Steve Rogers standing by the door of the train where one of them was about to enter and go away, again. Steve's wet eyes met Barnes' blue ones. Tears slid together as one last quick kiss was left on Steve's trembling lips.

_I reach towards the sky, I've said my goodbyes, my heart's always with you now._

              And before disappearing through the door of the locomotive, Barnes held him as if it were the last time.  
And it was always like the last time, though he knew Steve would always be there waiting for one more.  
So he left Steve and his heart broken in his possession as a promise that he would return as soon as possible. In return, Steve had given his heart to Barnes take with him.

         The love remained giving a twinge of hope that one day the war would end and Barnes could return whole again. But it was always equally difficult to control the urge to jump off the train and stay, even if a soldier was all James Buchanan Barnes ever knew to be. It was a constant battle between love and war.


End file.
